Monarchshipping Love
by Lil' Dark
Summary: I think there are not enough Monarchshipping stories out there. Therefore, I'm making these little one-shots for YamixAtemu fans. Rated M for lemons and such. Let there be Monarchshipping Love!
1. Chapter 1

**Lemon fic for Clare. May you have fun. ^-^**

Well, that was actually all. Clare_stovold dared me to write a lemon for her about Atemu being a vampire and Yami a neko. She would do the same and I said: Yes! I shall write that lemon!

Thus, here is said lemon.

**Warnings: lemon, boyxboy (YamixAtemu) and well... It was a dare so there's no actual plot.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But you guys all knew that, right?**

**Let the lemon begin!**

/

He purred softly, flicking his crimson-red tail in delight. His eyes were covered by their lids and two crimson-red cat-ears were twitching at the sounds of a breeze filling the bedroom. The curtains from the balcony waved in the breeze, the first rays of moon hitting the tiled floor. Outside, it became silent as the purr filled the cooling air. The Neko in the bed purred again, his beautiful long tail flicking again as well. The sheets were a pearl-white colour, the pillows of the bed hugged against the Neko's frame by pale arms. Two canine fangs fell over a smooth bottom lip when the Neko smiled and purred louder, turning over to his other side.

The breeze continued to grow the room colder, the night falling and devouring the day. Maybe leather hadn't been the best choice against the autumns colder nights, but he could care less. He wanted his little kitten and he would get him, cold or warm. Chuckling to himself, he landed upon the balcony. His feet were covered by boots, leather was like a second-skin upon the slim, muscled legs. The leather shirt he wore was showing off his abdomen, his chest. The jacket hid his arms from view, but not his slim neck and delicious jaw-line. Blond bangs framed his tanned face, his high cheekbones supporting his narrow eyes, rose-red in colour. Black hair sprouted from his scalp in spikes, lined by a rose-red colour and blond bangs shooting up said black, spiked hair.

When a smirk was placed onto that delicious face, fangs fell over the bottom lip. Wings, black as the non-lit night, folded behind the man's back and were retracted into the said man's body. The rose-red eyed man walked over to the open balcony doors and he pushed aside the pearl-white curtains. He listened to the purrs coming from the sleeping Neko and his smirk turned into a smile. He walked into the room, not bothering to be silent as the Neko wouldn't wake up so easily. He knew, for he had been here before, but he couldn't help coming back. To admire the Neko in the too large bed.

Pale skin over muscles and he reached his tanned hand out to touch the man before him. He stroked his fingers over a face, so alike to his own. Hair, black and tipped in crimson. Spiked, with blond bangs up that hair and framing the sweet, delicious pale face. High cheekbones supporting the eyes, a smooth mouth to kiss... to bruise in sweet delirious passion. He traced his hand over a naked chest, the blanket probably the only thing covering his sweet Neko's private parts.

He purred too, they wouldn't be private for too long this night. He knelt down, face to face to the Neko and he touched the tip of the ear. A whine escaped from the mouth and the crimson-red ear twitched and flicked to get rid of the annoying appendage. He chuckled, the Neko whining again and rolling over. He smirked, the Neko had made place for him and he put off his boots as he entered the territory of his Neko. He let his hand slide over the pale back, following the spine and his Neko purred, arching his back and flicking his tail.

"Até", the Neko murmured. He smirked, Até was only his nickname. He was Atemu, High Priest of the Vampire King. So yeah, he was here illegal. Having sex with the Neko Prince was never a good idea, but Hell did he care?

No.

So, with his hand, he traced the lines of the firm bum beneath the sheets. His rose-red eyes were darkened with lust and a purr escaped his lips. His Neko moaned and the smirk on his lips grew bigger as the palm of his hand felt the thigh from the Neko. The tail flicked in delight and another moan escaped the pale Neko. Cat-ears twitched and the body curled closer together. Atemu smirked, he wanted his little neko and he would get him. His breath ghosted over his Neko's neck, he knew what would wake him up. He pulled the pale body flush against his own and bit down upon the neck. His fangs penetrated the skin and right through the vein.

Crimson eyes shot open and a cry escaped the Neko's lips. Atemu purred and licked the red blood from the two wounds.

"You are awake, Yami", he said. Yami turned his head to face Atemu and a pout played onto those lips. His ears hung slightly and he frowned.

"That damn-well hurt me", he said, pout still there. Atemu purred, his fangs leaving blood trails down his chin. Yami wiped them away with the sheet and immediately he felt a hand on his thigh again. His inner thigh, a hand against his sac and he blushed.

"Até...", he whined softly. Atemu purred.

"You do realize I did bring a gift for you?", Atemu said and he nuzzled Yami softly, stroking the warm thigh beneath his palm and he "accidentally" brushed against the Neko's sensitive sac and penis. Yami moaned and Atemu chuckled.

"You brought yourself", Yami said softly. Atemu looked at him.

"No... the other gift", Atemu murmured. Yami smirked, rubbing back against the delicious hand.

"Clothes you can strip out of?", was his next question, playing with Atemu's bang. Atemu laughed, making a hickey on Yami's shoulder. Yami playful hit him.

"Don't do that! Mother will see it", he whispered. Atemu purred and sucked extra hard, before he shook his head.

"No... the other other gift", he then said, licking Yami's cheek. He kissed his way down to Yami's chest, his tongue starting to play with one of the nubs. Yami purred loud, arching his back to get more.

"I give up, tell me!", Yami said, ordering Atemu playfully. His hands with sharp nails dug into Atemu's hair and he was just anxious to know. Atemu's hand left his thigh, as well as the tongue left his nipple.

"Come", he said and he pulled the naked Yami from his bed to walk over to the balcony. Yami walked after Atemu, glancing around the night, but he saw no lights. Nor did he see someone watching balcony with their eyes. Atemu smirked and he looked down. Yami followed his gaze, feeling a hand cup one of his ass' cheeks. He smiled, Atemu was horny, which meant that the night would be superb. He looked down and a whinny came from a horse, which was tied to a tree. Yami's face lit up in surprise and happiness.

The grey horse moved one of it's six legs, stomping it's hoof down onto the earthen ground and it shook his head. Yami flung his arms around Atemu's neck and kissed him passionately. Atemu moaned in the kiss and he pulled Yami flush against his body. Yami broke the kiss, smiling at him.

"How?", he asked.

"Stealing", Atemu answered, a smirk on his lips. Yami frowned, a smirk on his own lips too. Atemu chuckled and nuzzled Yami's neck, but the pale man pulled away from him and almost skipped back into the bedroom. Softly Atemu growled.

"Yami!", he called after his Neko. Yami chuckled and Atemu followed him back inside. His skin was already burning with want and now Yami was playing games with him. He growled some more and walked up to his lover. A pale hand stopped him, a finger tracing his clothed chest.

"In order to come to my bed, you must strip, Até. Or else it won't be any fun", Yami said and there was this... damned pout on those soft lips. Atemu showed his fangs, but he knew it wouldn't work on his Neko. Yami pouted some more, his crimson eyes shining with mirth. Atemu rolled his eyes.

"If that is what the Prince wishes", Atemu said and Yami smirked. One passionate kiss was shared, before Yami jumped over to his bed and lay down on his stomach. With his intent gaze he watched Atemu, purring when tanned hands stroked their way down. Over chest and abdomen, over hips and knees towards feet. Atemu put off his socks, wriggling his toes, his fingers scraping over the skin. Then, his hands travelled back and he swayed his hips slightly to an unknown beat of music.

His fingers brushed over his thighs and he heard Yami purr. Good, he was making his Neko excited. Purr-fect, Atemu thought and he brushed his hands over his hips, crossing his arms to slowly take a hold of his shirt. He pulled it up, feeling the ripples of his skin and he moaned softly. He imagined his Neko touching him like this and his moan only caused Yami to moan too.

Atemu could hear how Yami's tail patted the sheets and... was that a whine? Atemu purred and pulled the shirt over his head. He held his eyes closed, not wanting to see how Yami watched him. He didn't want to see how Yami would moan or else he would pounce the Neko and fuck him senseless. Yami purred softly, tracing his finger over the sheet. He wanted that skin, he wanted to feel his lover above him, in him. Oh, he wanted Atemu to be rough, but this was a prefect show. He could see how Atemu danced on his toes and swayed with his hips.

He would murder for having Atemu with him forever. But Vampires and Neko's were forbidden to be together, although Atemu and him didn't care. They fell, hard and that was months ago. Still, Yami could feel himself fall in love with his sweet lover again as he saw how fingers played with the button of those leather pants. And gods, Atemu breathed in relieve when he freed his erection from those pants. His hands rubbed over his skin, working the pants down and he imagined it to be his lover's skin. He moaned in delight as he knew that Yami would soon be his again. Would always be his and gods, he needed Yami. He wanted his little kitten. He stepped out of his pants and he could feel sweat glide over his back. Feet padded over the tiled floor and rose-red eyes opened, watching Yami. He smirked, swayed his hips and closed his eyes again. He had seen well, Yami sitting on the bed, legs spread wide, awaiting him. He danced over to Yami, watching Yami with his intent gaze. A smirk was playing on his lover's lips and Atemu smirked too.

"Lap dance?", he asked, his voice laced with lust and want. Yami purred and Atemu danced closer, but as he stood before Yami, two pale hands grabbed his hips. He looked down at Yami, who was still smirking and then bend his head, pink tongue flicking out to lick the tip of his member. Atemu shuddered, almost creaming himself right there and then. Yami sat himself down on his knees, pink tongue darting out to lick away Atemu's pre-cum. His hands moved over the tanned skin, thumbs tracing the muscles Yami felt.

"Yami", Atemu breathed out and Yami smiled, spreading saliva over Atemu's penis. His tongue licked it's way up and down, hands gripped his hair tight and Atemu purred. With his canine, Yami scraped over the tanned flesh and Atemu cried out in delight. Having heard enough, Yami figured his lover needed as much pleasure as he, Yami, had been given just now. In one swift motion he brought the erect penis in his mouth, teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh and he sucked hard.

"Aah!", Atemu screamed, pushing Yami's head to cover him fully. His eyes were clenched shut and oh, he could feel that tongue. He could feel those smooth lips over his length and those teeth. He screamed again when Yami bit him softly, the tip of length assaulted by teeth and tongue. Another suck and gods, he wanted more. His scream of cum tore from his throat when Yami squeezed his balls in delight. His Neko drank him, that pink tongue darting over those smooth lips. Atemu growled and he hauled Yami up to meet those crimson eyes on the same level.

He kissed his Neko, wanting to bruise those sweet lips, wanting to taste his lover. Tongues played with tongues, lips attached to one another and gods, this was delicious! He could taste himself, surrounded by his lover's taste. Fresh strawberries and Atemu purred. He broke the kiss, licking his lips, but Yami kissed him again. Tongue licked against tongue, naked body rubbed against naked flesh. Sweat, heat, sheets, all was there to make Atemu hard again. The blood was pumped to his lower regions and he rubbed harshly against Yami's flesh. Yami screamed in delight, clinging to Atemu.

"Até! Take me! Gods, please!", Yami screamed and Atemu purred. He halted his actions, yes, he wanted his lover to come when he was pouncing into him. Yami rolled onto his stomach, grabbing one of his pillows with a red design on it. Atemu grabbed it from his, smirking at the pout. He searched inside the pillow for the lube and smirked at finding it. He opened the tube, but before he could squeeze the contents on his hand, Yami grabbed it from him and he growled.

"Give me-", he started, but the cold contents were squeezed onto his flesh. He cried out, hands taking a firm hold of him and rubbed him roughly. Gods! Why was his Neko so persistent on making him almost cum before the fun would start? He growled and Yami chuckled, freeing Atemu's penis from his hands.

"Be my guest", he whispered and he opened his legs for Atemu. Atemu tilted his head, nuzzled Yami and kissed him gently. Legs wound around his waist and he felt the tail tap at his hip. Yami purred softly, scraping his nails over Atemu's back and he screamed when Atemu entered him with a quick swift movement. Atemu smirked, nuzzling Yami, kissing him, moving into him. He held Yami's hips, raising slightly so he could go harder and faster.

"Yes! Até, yes!", Yami screamed, tightening his legs around Atemu. Atemu cried out in delight and he went faster and harder. And yes, it was tight and hot and his flesh was rubbed senseless inside Yami and his ears were assaulted by Yami's screams and he loved it. In out, in out and rub rub, lovely screams and oh it was so sweet. Yami's tail whipped against Atemu's hip and his screams filled his bedroom.

"Touch me, please, touch me", Yami whispered inbetween his screams and Atemu smiled. He brought one of his hands down towards Yami's member, stroking and gripping the flesh tight between his fingers and the palm of his hand. He rubbed, he stroked, he kept thrusting into Yami hard, rough and fast.

"Até!", Yami screamed and the body tensed. Seed splashed against Atemu's abdomen en over his hand and his rose-red eyes rolled back into his head as he tensed himself. He came with a scream of his own, Yami felt how the hot sperm moved it's way up into him. Atemu was panting hard, lying on top of Yami, burried within his lover... his Neko.

Yami unwound his legs from Atemu's waist as he tried to catch his breath. And oh, he wanted more. He wanted to be sore tomorrow, limping and telling his mother he was sick. Yami moaned and rolled his hips. A moan was his reply and Atemu moved his own hips gently. Yami purred.

"I want to be sore", Yami whispered. Atemu purred loud, kissing Yami's neck. Yami sighed softly, pulling Atemu closer.

"It's feeding time", Atemu whispered softly into Yami's ear and Yami nodded.

"Just take me... if you drink from me I nearly cream myself", Yami said, hugging Atemu tighter to his body. His flesh was pressed against Atemu's stomach and oh, it felt so good. Atemu licked his neck, licked the spot where he would bite. He hissed when his fangs grew longer and the sharp edges tore at Yami's skin. He burried his fangs deep into Yami's veins, feeling the blood onto his tongue and he sucked at it. He retreated his fangs, the blood oozing onto his tongue and yes, it was delicious.

Yami moaned loud, arching his back, rubbing against Atemu. Atemu moaned loud, drinking some more, before he let go of Yami and moved. He moved, he made rough thrusts into Yami. And the pale body shook from the onslaught and it was making Yami delirious. He scratched Atemu's back, scraping his nails over the skin and Atemu cried out in delight. It felt wonderful, it felt so good and he wanted more and more. His member was burning with heat, but he could care less. Yami screamed his name, coming so much quicker this time.

Sweat fell down their bodies, Atemu screamed his coming, panting hard. Yami pulled him close and Atemu left his body. Yami whined.

"Not yet, my love... I need cuddles... and I'm hungry", Atemu whispered in Yami's ear. Yami moaned softly, cuddling up to Atemu and he let the Vampire drink some more of his blood. He would be sick tomorrow and he would love it.

Because then his whole day would be filled with delicious dreams of a pounding Atemu into his body. And yes, he would love it. Their relationship was illegal, but it felt good enough to make it legal.

/

Yami was fast asleep, while Atemu was digesting the Neko's blood. He purred softly, stroking the sweet and pale skin. Another day would rise soon and he knew that Yami wouldn't wake up when he left. He hoped his Neko would enjoy his gift.

"Até", Yami murmured and moaned, his tail flicked in delight. Atemu smirked. Maybe he could stay a little bit longer... A hand moved towards Yami's thigh and softly he stroked the skin, smirking in the process. This skin, this Neko...

Was all his.

* * *

Done! ^-^ I hope you all liked it and I want to thank Clare for the brilliant idea. **I'm off to writing some more Lemons and I'll be posting them all under this ficlet**... if you can call it that.

Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I must admit, I have never done a song-oneshot before, but I just had to. Atemu/Yami with "I won't say I'm in Love", from Hercules.  
**Warnings: **Yugi is OOC... funny OOC, but I thought I'd better warn you.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor the song from Hercules. Whoever might have written it: thank you for the idea. You know, at first I wanted to use Bakura and Marik... but then I couldn't have described the chaos. Maybe I will make this one shot without the song once and then with Bakura and Marik.

If people would like to see?

Oh, and please review.

* * *

**I won't say I'm in Love**

**/**

Yami walked through the garden and sighed. The flower he had been given from Atemu was still in his hand and he looked at it. Was he worth it? Could he really fall in love? Yami snorted softly, the Greek Prince feeling there was nothing to fall in love with. Only a Rome Prince whom he had to marry for peace.

Or something like that.

Yami however, didn't notice he was followed towards the garden. Yugi's amethyst eyes shone in the moonlight as he dragged Ryou behind. Ryou gasped softly as he saw the Greek male wander through the garden aimlessly.

"We're almost there... Why can't he just fall in love?", Yugi asked, his voice hushed. Ryou rose his shoulders.

"He has always been headstrong from birth. He wouldn't even die when Hades said so", Ryou murmured softly and then giggled. Yami sighed again, not noticing the rustling bushes as Yugi tried to keep Ryou from giggling.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that..._

Yugi looked up in surprise when he heard the baritone voice singing and suddenly he got the most ridiculous idea ever. He pulled Ryou's ear to his mouth and whispered: "We have to make him believe he can love! Just reply to his song!" Ryou stared at his friend.

"Gods forbid it!", he almost yelled, but Yugi whacked him. "Just sing!", Yugi replied to Ryou's stammering and they walked forward, hearing Yami's little lullaby. The younger muse clapped his hands and there was music with those sad words:

_No man is worth the aggravation  
__That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
_

Yugi: _Who'd'ya think you're kidding?  
__He's the Earth and Heaven for you  
__Try to keep it hidden _

Ryou joined in with the sweet song. Sighing softly as he dragged the other muse out of the bushes, Malik. "Great Gods, no!", came the shout, but Ryou whacked him and with Yugi they walked after Yami, singing:

_Honey, we can see right through you  
__Girl, you can't conceal it  
__We know how you feel and who you're thinking of_

Yami looked around, twisting the flower in his hand as he denied the words sung to him. They were untrue, he could not love. His heart would not allow it. It was stupid.

_No chance, no way  
__I won't say it, no, no!_

Yugi pouted and opened his mouth again, Ryou giggled softly and Malik rolled his eyes, catching the flower that Yami threw away, glaring at the pale man.

_You swoon, you sigh  
__Why deny it, uh-oh_

Yami turned: _It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love. _Then he walked further through the garden, sighing deep, swaying his hips. Was that what Atemu loved about him? Or was it more? No... he didn't love. He couldn't love...

_I thought had learned it's lesson  
__It feels so good when you start out  
__My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
__Unless you're dying to cry your heart out... ooh_

Yugi patted a leave into Malik's face. "Pay attention!", he hissed at the tanned muse, while Yami sang. Malik nodded his head, trying to whack Yugi for the stupid idea, but the young muse was out of his reach before he could lay a finger upon him.

"Just sing!", Ryou giggled, he actually started to enjoy Yugi's idea.

_You keep on denying  
__Who you are and how you're feeling  
__Baby we're not buying  
__Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
__Face it like grown up  
__When you gonna own up  
__That you got, got, got it bad?_

Yami swatted his hand, shaking hand and glaring at the nearest love-statue.

_Wrong! No chance, no way!  
__I won't say it, no, no_

Yugi growled: _Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love!_

Ryou loved and took the flower from Malik, skipping over to where Yami was, waving the flower at him. Crimson eyes glared at the flower, wanting it to burn.

_This scene won't play,  
__I won't say I'm in love_

Malik, stuck out his tongue at Yugi, who pushed him in the open field and dramatically Malik pointed at his lips:

_You're doing flip, read MY lips  
__You're in love!_

Yami growled.

_You're way off base  
__I won't say it!  
__Get off my case! I won't say it_

"He's getting desperate!", Yugi squealed and he pushed Ryou to to fountain where Yami sat down. Ryou smiled:

_Boy, don't be proud,  
__It's okay you're in love_

Ryou sang as he lay the flower neatly below Yami's hand. Yami gasped as he touched the flower while leaning back and he looked at it. He smiled, maybe it was okay. Maybe he wouldn't die from the smouldering heat in his heart.

_Oooh,  
__At least out loud  
__I won't say I'm in love_

Yami sighed as he softly looked at the flower in his hand. He couldn't describe what was wrong with him, but somehow, it felt good. Yugi clapped his hands, while Malik was busy pushing a very confused Atemu out of the large palace and into the garden. Ryou gasped.

"You can't be seen!", he whispered. Malik and Atemu stared at him and a feverish blush appeared on Ryou's pale cheeks and he pointed at the place of the fountain. Atemu yelped indignantly when Malik started pushing him again. Malik smirked and pushed him through the bushes. Yami almost delivered himself a heartattack at seeing Atemu before him.

"Yami!", the tanned man exclaimed. Rose-red stared into crimson eyes and Yami breathed in deeply.

"Hello Atemu", Yami said softly and he hid the flower behind his back. Yugi almost seethed in anger and with a small "Muse-Magic-Push" he made Yami fell forward, being caught by Atemu. Atemu blinked and then smiled.

"You still have my gift", Atemu said gently. Yami looked at him and straightened himself.

"Yes... I- I couldn't say no to it", Yami softly said and Atemu softly walked with Yami. He looked around, the muses suddenly gone, but he smiled. Maybe they could help.

"I thought you were angry with me", Atemu said. Yami looked at Atemu.

"No... I can't be angry with you. I was just plagued by some muses... I needed to get rid of them", Yami said, glaring to a spot behind Atemu, before walking away again. Atemu chuckled.

"What did they say?", he wondered. Yami looked sternly at him.

"That I should fall in love. Love isn't that easily accepted, nor achieved", Yami said and he turned around again. Atemu chuckled, softly grasping the hand of Yami that contained the flower.

"You know... I must disagree", he whispered and a soft peck found it's way towards Yami's cheek.

* * *

Did you really think I would Atemu out of the picture? *giggles* I'm not that harsh.  
I guess that everyone has seen that I "changed" everything a little bit. They needed it.

Please leave a review and next time might be a lemon again or a cuddle fic.  
We'll see what you guys want, so please leave a review! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

I am back with something new! I'm really on a roll right now and I'm in for writing a lot of one shots right now. Sorry I'm not updating any of my other stories.. I'm working on something new as well and unfortunately I often get bored. Therefore, these one shots to make it up with you. ^-^

I wish to thank all the reviewers who haver reviewed my one shots so far. And I also wish to thank those who read them.

**Warning: Lemon. This one shot is a lemon. ^-^**

I hope to have informed you enough. Please enjoy! :D

* * *

There, he lay, panting as if he had run miles. The sheets beneath his body were cool against his heated skin and next to him lay a panting man, so sweet, so alluring. And a Vampire.

Atemu softly stroked his lover's pale skin and crimson eyes turned his way. Fangs were extended and the tanned male knew he made that happen. Yami, his lover, purred softly, having caught his breath. Yes, Vampires were called the "Living Dead"... but they were not zombies, so Yami needed the air, he needed the love, he needed the food. Only problem was he needed blood, but Atemu so happily gave it to him.

Yami purred softly, crawling over to Atemu and he smiled sweetly, nuzzling the tanned man. Atemu smiled, stroking Yami's back. They just had had the most delicious love-making round so far and yes, Atemu was horny and he absolutely needed more. But he would let his lover rest, his little Yami-chan. Yami purred softly, stroking Atemu's chest, playing softly with one of the nubs.

Atemu moaned, his lover's fingers were the touch of Heaven and Hell. So soft, but it made his skin burn with fire. Yami purred at hearing Atemu's moan, licking the slender tanned neck softly.

"It's okay, Yami... Eat", Atemu whispered. Although he really wanted to have a long night with his uke, he knew that Yami needed blood. Or else the night would become very short. Yami licked Atemu's neck again, his fangs were already out and he licked them slightly. The numbing poison leaked off his fangs and he quickly bit down on the skin. The skin was torn and the vein was entered with his teeth and the poison was inserted. It was no real poison, only to make Atemu forget about the spot that Yami was drinking off.

Atemu was moaning loud and he pulled Yami onto his body. His eyes rolled back and he rubbed their cock's together. Yami gasped, sucking a large amount of blood from the vein and it tasted so good. And the feeling from Atemu rubbing against him made everything better. Fingers pushes into his still lubed entrance and Yami rolled his hips. Atemu cried out in delight and he rolled his hips back, pushing his fingers further into Yami. Yami stopped drinking, lapping up the blood from the wound and he cried out when Atemu roughly made connection with him.

"Até", he whined softly and Atemu stopped a little bit, maybe his lover was still tired. Yami softly kissed Atemu's cheek, leaving a blood print of his lips. Atemu frowned slightly.

"Do you want to wait?", Atemu softly asked. Yami looked at him and sighed softly.

"You know, Até... We've already been in this relationship for so long. Not even your grandfather has found out about it, but... I wanted to ask you something", Yami said softly and he traced his finger over Atemu's chest. Atemu removed his fingers from inside his lover and wiped them clean at the sheets, before grabbing his lover's face.

Yes, Yami had told him everything about being a Vampire. They could get children, they needed blood, they could fly (Yami had even taken him out one night) and they were very sweet. Yami's little brother, Yugi, had kept wondering why Atemu was always making his brother blush so much. So, therefore... Atemu was sometimes a little bit worried about his sweet love.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?", Atemu wondered softly. Yami shook his head, smiling and he kissed Atemu softly on the nose.

"No. And I'm not pregnant either... I just wanted to ask something else...", Yami said and his eyes trailed over Atemu's fine shaped chest, the delicious abdomen and he sighed softly. Atemu frowned.

"You can tell me everything. And ask me everything too... Except the fact you will abandon me, Yami. I love you", Atemu whispered softly. Yami smiled.

"I love you too, but... Can I be seme for once?", Yami asked softly. Atemu blinked and then smiled lovingly. Was his lover making trouble for all this? He would never be able to deny Yami anything and he would set aside his pride. Who knows... maybe he even liked it.

He had liked it before, when Yami had been seme on him, but the adoring feeling of his lover around his flesh... making Yami one with the bed, that was the best feeling he would ever get in his whole life. But he wouldn't say no.

"Would you like that?", Atemu asked softly. He pulled his lover closer and he stroked Yami's cheeks. The pale vampire nodded.

"Yes, Até. I want to give you pleasure, like you're giving it to me", Yami said softly and he lowered his face to softly kiss his lover. Smooth lips onto smooth lips and Yami felt how tanned hands squeezed the cheeks of his ass. He moaned softly, but broke from the kiss as he he turned away from Atemu and went to search for something under the bed.

"If you were going to fuck me then come here!", Atemu said and he laughed, rolling over to his stomach to see what Yami was doing. He never actually thought his lover would use his full strength on him and before Atemu knew it, he lay on his back again... tied to the bed with handcuffs.

Yami smirked and Atemu rose his eyebrows. He rattled with the handcuffs, pulling with his hands and he tried to get free. Yami chuckled softly, leaning over his body and kissed his cheek.

"Why?", Atemu whined as he tried to free himself again. Yami purred softly, rubbing his hands over Atemu's chest and he played with the nubs. Atemu bit his lip and wriggled.

"Because you would touch me while I'm trying to pleasure you. And I didn't want that. When you touch me I'm a poodle of goo. I want to make you gooey", Yami whispered softly and he nuzzled Atemu. He rubbed his thumbs over Atemu's nipples, starting to nibble on Atemu's earlobe. The tanned man moaned loud and Yami loved to hear it. He licked the shell of Atemu's ear, before placing butterfly kisses along Atemu's neck and to the tip of his shoulder.

"Please...", Atemu moaned softly, arching his back, trying to get some contact with more important places of the body. Yami purred softly, latching his lips onto Atemu's shoulder. He licked his tongue over the skin and he sucked on the flesh to make it bruise. Everyone would see Atemu was his. And his alone. Atemu moaned again, arching his back off the bed once more and then he felt Yami's hands moving over his body again.

Atemu wished he could touch Yami, he wished he could tangle his lover's hair around his fingers and oh, he wanted to squeeze the cheeks of the pale ass. He pulled at the handcuffs again, feeling how his wrists protested slightly. He whined and then he heard Yami chuckle.

"Release me", Atemu said, whining before crying out in pleasure. A tongue licked over his already hardened nipple and teeth bit down harshly. Atemu cried out again, hands pushing his hips down into the mattress. Yami purred, smirking widely and he kissed his way down further. Thumbs stroked down to the spot of Atemu's penis and then up again.

"No! Go back, go back", Atemu ordered, pulling at the cuffs and crying out when Yami didn't do what he wanted. He wanted to be touched, now! Yami purred only, dipping his tongue into Atemu's navel. Atemu purred loudly and Yami chuckled. Softly he scraped his fangs over the sensitive skin going down towards to the erect flesh and he licked it.

Atemu cried out. Finally his lover was touching him and yes it felt good. Yami stroked Atemu's penis with his tongue and he licked the slit clean from the pre-cum. He hummed softly, kissing the flesh and he held the hips down some more before swallowing his lover. Atemu screamed and tried to buck his hips.

"Yami!", he cried out and he gasped at the bite he received. Then the sucking started and he felt the pulse and the tongue. He felt the hot and wet saliva onto his flesh and the knot within him tightened. He moaned loud while Yami was still sucking him off and then the head started bobbing. Atemu had been watching, which had turned him on more and his head fell back in the pillows with a loud moan and again he tried to buck his hips.

He was holding onto the handcuffs, his knuckles white and he felt teeth scrape of his flesh again. With a cry he came, as Yami bit the tip of his penis. Seed fell onto the sheets, but Yami tried to drank as much as he could.

"Good, good!", Atemu said, his voice laced with lust. Yami purred loud and he felt how his hardened length needed release. He grabbed the lube from the other side of the bed, the same lube they had used earlier.

"Take me, no fingers! I need, now!", Atemu said, softly glaring at Yami. Yami's eyes shone with a devilish naught and with one hand he grabbed Atemu's balls. Atemu's head fell back onto the pillows as he cried out loudly. Yami smirked.

"I'm playing", Yami said and he squeezed again. He saw how Atemu's length grew again, becoming erect and he smirked. He stroked Atemu's thigh as he squeezed the lube onto his hot flesh. He moaned loud, stroking himself as he applied the lube. Atemu whined, pulling at the handcuffs again and he kicked his legs upon the sheets.

"Now", he whined and Yami smirked at him. When the pale Vampire got closer, legs wound around his waist and the Vampire purred, moaning softly. With a quick snap of his hips, Yami burried himself inside Atemu and the tanned Human screamed loud. Gods, his lover was big and this was perfect. Yami didn't let him adjust, even better. He needed this rough and Yami was doing just that.

Atemu screamed again when Yami hit his prostate, the Vampire was panting and his eyes were closed. Atemu was screaming with every hit against his prostate, Yami didn't let him rest. His knuckles were white from gripping the handcuffs so hard and tight. Yami bend down to his ear, nuzzling him, licking his ear.

"So tight", Yami whispered huskily, before straightening himself once again, slamming into the tanned male's tight entrance. Atemu's head was flicking from left to right and back again, he was screaming and his insides were burning. Yami screamed now too, as the heat was intense. He could feel skin against skin, rubbing against said skin and he shuddered. Yami heard Atemu scream again and he gripped down between them. He took the hardened flesh and grabbed it tightly within the palm of his hand.

Atemu screamed again, his hot essence spreading over Yami's hand and Yami screamed. He made a thrust into the tense body of his Human lover, his body tensing and he released his seed within Atemu. Yami lay down upon Atemu, still joined with his lover and they were panting hard.

Only after a few minutes did Yami come out of his lover and rolled off the bed. Atemu whined, missing the heat, but when Yami came back with a key and undid the handcuffs he was far more happier.

"Good pet", Yami chuckled softly and he made an Eskimo-kiss with Atemu. Atemu embraced Yami gently, purring. He cuddled up to Atemu, smiling with happiness.

"I'm glad you cuffed me. We must do that more...", Atemu said and purred.

"Yeah... but I want to be uke again. Even though I demand a change once in a few weeks", Yami said. Atemu chuckled, snuggling closer to his lover, who hummed against his neck, licking the artery beneath it. Atemu purred, exposing his neck some more, and Yami bit down into the invitation.

Atemu moaned loud. His lover would be seme a lot more than once in a few weeks. How about now? Atemu chuckled at his own fantasy, before moaning as Yami sucked hard on his neck, intending to make sure Atemu paid attention to him. Not to something beneath his eye-lids.

* * *

Tadaaa! Done! ^-^ I hope you liked it and will review.  
I'll see you guys back again! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A new songfic from me! I know, I should be working on other things, but while being in France for vacation we were driving through the mountains and I was listening to this small song and I could imagine this so well. **

**WARNING: LEMON!  
Okay, now you may continue**

**Just a few things: Some things will get clear through the fic, but I just wanted to let you know: **

**- Atemu is slightly taller than Yami, because he has the hind legs that looks like those of cats. Difference is that they are scaled. So yup, Atemu is a Demon. Yami is Human.**

**- Humans and Demons actually kind of hate each other. Demons hate Humans because Humans are weak and Humans hate Demons because they kill Humans, simple. Yami got hurt by Demons too, but Atemu (who loved Yami longer than he would ever know) takes him into his home and takes care of him. **

**- Atemu takes care of the Humans and Demons who are enchanted/cursed by others. **

**- It may look like this story is like Beauty and the Beast... They are an example. It's a great story, but I do change a lot of things. **

**- It's Monarchshipping, but I guess you already knew that.**

**- It may seem as if Yami is singing the song, but he isn't. He only says two lines to Atemu: that he had been wrong about Atemu and how he thought he was strong, but actually isn't. That's all. This song is totally background sound to get the scene complete with the right emotions and such.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song: "My Confession" from Josh Groban. (If there might be other version, I only used his).

**Please enjoy the story!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I... I can handle your world, Atemu", Yami softly said. Atemu looked at him, the rose-red eyes saddened slightly.

"If you think yourself to be able to, Yami, then you can leave. You're healthy... I cannot keep you here", Atemu said and he turned away from the one he loved so much. He let his tail glide over the floor as he walked away onto his cat-like feet, both his tail and feet were scaled with rose-red scales. He felt crimson eyes look at him, but he couldn't turn around... not now.

"Thank you for all that you have done, Atemu. Goodbye", Yami whispered and turned to the door. He took the cloak from the hook and walked out of the room. Atemu didn't say something back, for then there was still hope that Yami would once return. He loved the pale Human from the beginning, but clearly Yami couldn't love him back.

Understandable, he was a Demon... Humans feared Demons, and he looked horrendous. Tanned skin, scarred on his cheek. Horns protruding from his scalp through his black spiky hair. It was only coincidence that Yami and him looked so much alike with their hair, but his Human was much more beautiful than him. A tear slid down his cheek as he stood upon his balcony. He would see how Yami left... and he would wait until the Human would return.

A pale hand wiped away the tear that slid down a pale cheek. Slowly, Yami was making his way out of the castle and he was questioning what was wrong with him. He couldn't get Atemu's saddened face out of his mind, those rose-red eyes... so beautiful... they shouldn't be sad. And he felt guilty that he was causing that.

But, he didn't love the Demon. Still, Atemu had taken care of him... Yami was still thinking as he walked into the stables towards Fillippe, his beloved horse.

"You look well boy", he softly said and stroked the soft nose of the brown horse. Fillippe softly neighed, giving strokes of his nose against Yami's shoulder back, when Yami stopped.

"Are you ready to go?", Yami softly asked as he got out the equipment for Fillippe. The large horse looked at him and then shook his head. Yami looked back and sighed deeply.

"We can't stay here...", he whispered, but deep inside he knew he wanted to stay. Fillippe shook his head again, stamping his hoof onto the floor and Yami dropped the equipment. He was a fool... not even Fillippe wished to leave... Maybe he didn't love the Demon. He loved Atemu, he didn't care that Atemu had horns... a tail... Not anymore...

_I have been blind  
__Unwilling  
__To see the true love, you're giving  
__I have ignored, every blessing  
__I'm on knees, confessing_

Yami made his way upstairs again. Could he ask Atemu for forgiveness? Maybe not... Maybe he would see the sadness within Atemu's eyes forever, burned within his mind because he had been a fool. His heart glowed warmly at entering the castle again. He couldn't leave this behind, could he? He had almost no family left... Yami smiled gently as he saw how the enchanted boy, Yugi, looked from behind the door. Those amethyst eyes were glimmering with joy and Yami sighed.

He would stay here forever. If Atemu still let him...

_That I feel myself surrender  
__Each time I see your face  
__I am staggered by your beauty  
__Your unassuming grace_

Atemu turned to the soft sound of music that reached his ears. He wiped the small tear from his eye, before it could fall and join another. He knew that voice and he was surprised to hear it. Yami would leave, he had said so... Then why was there singing here in the castle? Had the others stopped him from leaving? Had they done what he could not?

_And I feel my heart is turning  
__Falling into place  
__I can't hide  
__Now hear my confession_

Yami's hand trembled as he reached for the handle of Atemu's door. He was actually scared to go in... but he had to. He had to admit he had been wrong. Softly he grabbed it and he pushed. He came face to face with Atemu, who had one of his hands reaching for the doorknob.

_I have been wrong about you  
__Thought I was strong, without you  
__For so long nothing could move me  
__For so long nothing could change me_

"Yami", Atemu softly whispered, as if he was scared it was all an illusion. Yami couldn't help it... He embraced Atemu and burried his face in Atemu's chest, after he had said those words. It was true, he had been wrong and he wasn't strong. He needed Atemu.

"I'm sorry", he said and tears streamed down his face. "I don't know what I was thinking... I was wrong, I shouldn't leave you", he cried and he felt how arms embraced him back. Atemu lay his head onto Yami's, smelling the shampoo Yami had used and he knew he would forever love it.

"It's okay, Yami. You're back, there is nothing that can brighten my day more", Atemu said. Yami looked up into his rose red eyes and he opened his mouth again to say more. Atemu only smiled, he didn't need to hear more words and with his lips he captured Yami's.

_Now I feel myself surrender  
__Each time I see your face  
__I am captured by your beauty  
__Your unassuming grace_

Yami gasped as he felt soft lips onto his own. Atemu took the chance to gently lick Yami's tongue with his own and he moaned at the sweet taste. Yami's hands pushed against the back of his head suddenly and he pushed more against those sweet lips. Yami moaned too... he had been such a fool. But now... now he could feel how his heart warmed up for the Demon. He could feel how much he needed and wanted the Demon. He needed the love Atemu was giving him. He needed more, so much more. He pushed himself against Atemu, he would give Atemu all the love he could feel.

_And I feel my heart is turning  
__Falling into place  
__I can't hide  
__Now hear my confession_

_You are the air that I breath  
__You're the ground beneath my feet  
__When did I stop believing?_

Tanned hands roamed over clothed skin. He loved the feeling of Yami against him and he broke the kiss for air. He didn't stop though. Soft kisses against a pale cheek and gently he nibbled onto the soft earlobe. Yami gasped and softly moaned again and Atemu shuddered. Yami tilted his head to give him more space and he sucked on the delicious neck. He would make sure everyone could see Yami was his and he sucked slightly harder.

"Até", Yami softly moaned and he pushed himself closer to Atemu. Atemu purred, licked his neck and then kissed him again. His tail laced itself around Yami's leg as his hand pulled at Yami's shirt and they went under Yami's shirt to stroke the sweet skin. His nails scraped over the pale skin and Yami arched his back.

"Stop teasing... please", Yami whispered as he broke the kiss. His face was flushed and both their eyes were darkened with lust and love. Atemu only purred, before lifting Yami into his arms.

_Cause I feel myself surrender  
__Each time I see your face  
__I am staggered by your beauty  
__Your unassuming grace_

The bed was their territory. The sheets were tangled, their bodies naked and Atemu purred as he traced Yami's leg with his finger. His nail was barely touching the skin and he could see goosebumps forming. Yami whined and he sat up, kissing Atemu on the lips and he played with the Demon's tongue. Atemu softly moaned, his hands roaming over sweating skin and he let his hands stay onto Yami's hips. He pushed his body against Yami, making his pale Human lay down again.

He heard the whine and smirked. Their kiss broken, he rocked his hips and their members touched unsympathetically. Yami cried out and closed his eyes, wanting more of that pleasure. Atemu did it again, kissing his way down towards Yami's navel quickly. Yami moaned when he dipped his tongue within the dip of skin and Atemu smirked again. He would make Yami scream and his tongue flicked out again, licking the tip of a pale penis.

_And I feel my heart  
__Is falling into place  
__I can't hide  
__Now hear my confession  
__I can't hide  
__Now hear my confession_

Scream. Cry. Moan. It were sounds that filled the bedroom. Yami screamed as Atemu thrust into him and hit his sweet spot. Atemu had sucked him off and oh, that had been so good. Now Atemu was making love with him, gentle and rough. Fast and slow. Yami was screaming, begging for Atemu for more, so yes, so please, please, please. His legs were wound around Atemu's waist, while the rose-red tail was laced around Yami's leg. Not letting go, not that Yami wanted to leave.

He screamed again, skin against skin. Atemu cried out at the tightness, at the feeling of being surrounded. He gasped when Yami pushed back, especially when he knew he wasn't fast enough. He smiled at the begging sounds and he kissed Yami's cheek. He sucked on the exposed neck and he thrust into the heated body below him. Yami screamed again, gripping the sheets tighter and he arched his back of the bed when Atemu went as deep as he could, hitting Yami's prostate in the pleasurable moment.

A hand went down to reach between their bodies. Atemu rose his body slightly and as he slammed in he was stroking the pale member. He would stroke the flesh equal to his thrusts. Slow and fast and he loved it to hear Yami scream when he used his nails to scrape over the pale flesh.

"Até!", Yami screamed and he arched his back again. He wanted more, so much more. Atemu took his nickname as a plea to go faster and he did. He scraped his nails over the pale flesh again and Yami screamed loud. Seed splashed against their abdomen and Atemu moaned. The legs around his waist tightened as his lover tensed. The muscles around his tanned flesh tightened as well, making the intrusion into his Human deliciously overwhelming. With a hard thrust, Atemu cried out and he let go of the knot. Yami moaned at feeling Atemu come in him and he cuddled the tanned Demon to his chest.

They were breathing fast and hard, the oxygen much needed. Atemu softly purred as Yami stroked his back and he kissed Yami's neck again.

"Mine", he whispered. Yami burried himself into Atemu's chest when they switched places.

"Yours, Até. Only yours", Yami said and he smiled.

_Hear my confession_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That is the ending of my newest songfic. Please leave a review or a message! ^-^  
It would be loved. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes.


End file.
